The sum of two numbers is 12 and their product is 35. What is the positive difference between the numbers?
Explanation: Let $x$ and $y$ be the two numbers. We are given \begin{align*} x+y&=12\text{, and} \\ xy&=35. \end{align*} Solving the first equation for $y$ and substituting into the second equation, we find $x(12-x)=35$. Subtracting the left-hand side from both sides of the equation and distributing, we find $0=x^2-12x+35$. We can factor the right-hand side as $(x-7)(x-5)$, so the solutions are $x=7$ and $x=5$. Substituting either of these back into $y=12-x$, we find that the two numbers are $7$ and $5$, and their difference is $\boxed{2}$.